


Your the Trigger for me

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta/Omega, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime hasn't presented, so the doctors said that he is a beta. But with the help of his omega best friends oikawa tooru he finds out another side of himself that surprised them both.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	Your the Trigger for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here is another fic of mine. I hope you will enjoy it☺️  
> I'm also sorry for Grammar mistakes😔

Iwaizumi Hajime hasn't presented until in second year of middle school. When he went to the hospital with his mother to test what gender he is, it was a surprise for everyone when they couldn't identify a gender by Iwaizumi. The doctor never saw something like that before. Iwaizumi never went into ruts or heats that is why they told him that he would be a beta then. 

Everyone was shocked because everyone thought he would present as an alpha for sure. With his large body, his big arms and his strong aura he has around himself. 

What even weirder was that his father AND his mother were both alphas so everyone was wondering how he could NOT presented as an alpha.

Iwaizumi didn't really knew what the problem of being a beta was. First of all he didn't need to waste time for the alpha ruts and secondly he didn't need to fight around with other alphas over an omega mate. He could choose every gender with no problem. 

That was until his best friends Oikawa tooru presented. As an Omega. 

He called Oikawas mother on one morning when Oikawa didn't come to there spot were they usually meet and then walk to school together. Oikawas mother explained the whole situation to him.

" _You see Hajime, Oikawa he.... He presented as an Omega last night...."_

_"oh..."_ was all Iwaizumi could tell in the situation. Oikawa. An Omega?!

" _He will stay home for the rest of the week, but you can come visit him after school if you want to"_ Oikawas mother said to him gently. 

Iwaizumi agreed with the idea and ended the call. The rest of the day his thoughts were only by Oikawa. He wondered himself how Oikawa could be an omega.

Of course Oikawa was a tease and a flirt. He would flirt with every one, no matter what gender but.... Now with him being an Omega is another thing. 

Everyone in class asked Iwaizumi where Oikawa is, but he didn't tell them that he is an Omega. He just shaked them off and told them that he is sick. 

After school he walked home to Oikawas house. He knocks on the door and seconds later was greeted by Oikawas mother. She smiled at him when she saw him. 

" _Haijme, come in"_ she says and closed the door behind him. 

" _Tooru is upstairs in his room. He didn't come out all day. I hope that you could cheer him up?"_ she says and Iwaizumi nodded.

Oikawas mother gave him a plate with food. One for him and the other for Oikawa, before he walks upstairs. When he walks up he could already smell Oikawa from the floor. A new presented Omega. 

Iwaizumi stood in front of the door. The smeel was so incredibly intense the he gluped before knocking on the door with his feet. 

" _Oikawa?It's me... Iwaizumi?"_ at first he didn't got an answer then he heard some shuffling before seconds later the door opens. 

IIwaizumi was hit by the scent and the way Oikawa looks. His hair was sweating and stocking to his forehead. His irises were blown wide and his eyes look tired and exhausting. 

" _Iwa-Chan..."_ Oikawa smiles at him. He then opens the door to let Iwaizumi in, then closing the door behind him. 

Iwaizumi placed both plates on his desk before he turns around to see Oikawa crawling into his bed again an pulling the blanket up. Iwaizumi walks over before he sits down next to Oikawa one the bed. 

" _How... Are you doing?"_ Iwaizumi asks, unsure if the question isn't to terrible for Oikawa. 

" _Its shitty"_ Oikawa tells him with a frown. _Stupid question Hajime!_

_"Do you think I still get to play volleyball with you... Even if I'm an Omega?"_ Oikawa asks him with a sad voice. 

" _Of course you can. Just because your an Omega doesn't mean you weak. You are still an amazing player no matter what gender you would have been or are now"_ Iwaizumi tells him and looks Oikawa straight into his eyes. 

Oikawa huffs at that before smirking at Iwaizumi. _"You will be there to protect me right, Iwa-Chan"_ he asks with a teasing voice and smirk. 

IIwaizumi rolls his eyes and flicks his forehead. _"Iwa-Chan! That hurts you know! I'm still sick in a way you know"_ Oikawa whines at him. 

" _Dont you dare run into dangerous situations were you think I will help you out. Because I don't help you then!"_ Iwaizumi says with a glare. 

" _Oh Iwa-chan~. I know that you would still help me~"_ Oikawa says and winks at him. 

IIwaizumi then stood up. " _Well, if you feel so much better now then I can leave again"_ he says and begins to walk away. 

" _No wait! Please stay"_ oikawa says with a fake sad pout. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and settled down again. 

Iwaizumi stayed until Oikawa eat the food his mom made before drifting off to sleep slowly. Iwaizumi then slowly made his way out the room and walks home. 

* * *

Now all of that was 5 year ago. Now both of them were in third year of Highschool. At first people thought that their friendship was weird with how close they are to each other. But after some while and thousands explanations later people got it and shut up about it.

Iwaizumi was now walking around school looking for his best friends because of volleyball training. He found the omega in front of the gym with 5 girls around him. Iwaizumi frowns and walks over to them. 

Evn though everyone in this school knows that Oikawa is an Omega doesn't change the fact the he is famous among alphas and betas. No matter if male or female. And of course Oikawa, the shitty flirt, wouldn't stop flirting with all of them. 

"Oikawa-San, do you have time this weekend ther is a new movie?" one of the beta girl als him while holding her hair.

Oikawa fakes the he would thought about it for a moment, letting the girls wait for his answer. 

"Well you see I–" was all Oikawa could bring out before he felt an ahnd gripping his arm and tearing him away.

"What the– Iwa-Chan! " Oikawa says before he turns around to see Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi glares at him deeply.

"We have to go to practice. Now!" Iwaizumi says and let go off him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry sorry" Oikawa says and rubs the back of his head before turning to the girls.

"Sorry girls but I need to go. We talk some other time, okey~" Oikawa says with a charming smile and winks at the end.

All of the girls are turning red and screaming. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and tunes around to walk to the gym. Oikawa looks shocked and runs after him. 

" Iwa-Chan, wait for me!" he says and smiles at hime with his fake smile.

"Stop giving me that fucking fake smile. I hate it so much I could punch you for it" Iwaizumi says and Oikawa gasped.

"But you wouldn't hit my beautiful face would you Iwa-Chan" Oikawa whines.

Volleyball practice went long and it was super exhausting. Their couch must have a really good day. The sun was slowly setting down when they all clean up the gym. 

"Good joy everybody! Keep it up and we will win every match we have!" Oikawa says with a smile at his teammates.

All off them then slowly walking to the lockers room. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was talking to ther couch. Iwaizumi saw that the couch shaked his head before giving Oikawa the keys to what probably seem the gym. 

"Oi Oikawa!" Iwaizumi shouts and Oikawa looks at him.

"Don't you dare practice to long!" Iwaizumi shouts at him angry. Oikawa laughs nervously.

"Don't worry Iwa-Chan I will go home early. I promise" Oikawa says and claps his hands together.

"I don't want to get a call from your mother later and asks me where the fuck you are. Understand!" Iwaizumi glares at him an Oikawa nods.

With that Iwaizumi walks away to the locker room were most of their teammates already left. After ten minutes later iwaizumi walks by the door to check in Oikawa one last time. 

" See you tomorrow Shittykawa! "Iwaizumi shouts before walking home. He just hopes that Oikawa will go home on his own this time. 

* * *

But oh, how wrong he was. It was a little after 8 pm when Iwaizumi got a call Form Oikawas mother. Iwaizumi sucks in a breath and rubs his eyes. _Why Oikawa! Why are scuh an fucking idiot!_ Iwaizumi thought before picking up.

"Hello auntie. Is it about Oikawa?" he asks and he could here her sigh sadly.

"Yeah Hajime, it is. Is he still at school practicing?"

"Yeah he wanted to stay longer. I told him he shouldn't stay to long. Guess he is too stupid to even do that easy task" Iwaizumi sighs.

"Can you get him home please, that would be really nice my dear?"

"Don't worry I'll go get him"

"Thank you my dear. What would he do without him"

"Probably something more stupid then he already does."Iwaizumi says before Oikawas mother ends the call with an _thank you._

Iwaizum sighs before telling his mother about the situation and went to school. He hopes that Oikawa didn't fucked up his knee like last time.

* * *

(at the time when Iwaizumi left)

Oikawa hears Iwaizumi shouting him a goodbye. Oikawa then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before grabbing a volleyball to practice his jump serves. 

He didn't know how long he stayed at the gym but so long the he forgot the time. He also didn't notice that another student Form school walks into the gym. 

"What the-" the students says before he sees Oikawa. He seey how he throws the ball, running up, jump and... HIT it. It crashes into the other side of the court.

"Oh so that's the famous Omega Oikawa Tooru" the students says and licks his lips before slowly walking over to Oikawa.

Oikawa gapses fo air as he hits the last ball over the net. He then smiles proudly at himself before he looks at the clock in the gym. Almost 8 pm. Oh shit his mother, or Iwaizumi, will be super mad. 

He picks up the ball fast and lust them in the storage room. What he didn't notice was that there was another person slowly walking over to him. He was to busy putting the balls together that he didn't notice the storage room door close until he hears the _click_ when it shuts close.

Oikawa turns around and yelps when he sees the other student, who licks his lips at the sight of the setter. 

"Oh my god, you scared me" Oikawa laughs at him. "Can I help you with something?" Oikawa asks as the other students walks closer to him. A smikr on his face.

"Oh yeah you can help me~" he says and walks closer and closer to Oikawa.

Oikawa was unsure and steps back until his back hit the mattresses of the gym. Before he could react Oikawa was pushed down and felt a nose on his neck.

"What.... are you doing. This isn't funny" Oikawa says, trying not to sound scared. The other men huffs a laugh at his neck.

"You smell so much better then what I thought." he says and sniffs at the scent at Oikawas neck. Oikawa whines at which the men's chuckles. "Don't be scared" he says and pins Oikawas hands over his head, keeping them in place.

He then leans close to his ears. Oikawa closes his eyes before hearing "I just want some fun with you" he smirk and Oikawas eyes flew open as he felt him being flipped over.

"St-stop it!" Oikawa says and tries to struggle but the grip on his hands was to strong. He then felt his hands beings tied together behind his back.

"Oh don't worry, the more you struggle the worse you will get it" the men's says and kisses the back of his neck.

Oikawa starts to whines and keeps on struggling. But he comes to a halt when he felt his short being pulled down slowly. 

"No-Please! Stop it! Help! Someone please help m–"

"Will you shut the fuck up you bitch" the students says and places a hand over Oikawas mouth.

Oikawa still keeps screaming, hoping someone would help him. He then let's out a muffled shout when his boxers were slowly pushed down, leaving him exposed.

"You are so pretty. What a shame that you are such a stupid flirt. You think everyone loves you so much because of you. Hah you wish. They all only want to fuck you tight stupid ass. Nothing. More." the men's says and Oikawa feels tears streaming down his face.

He then hears a belt being opened and the he felt a pressure one his lower back. Oikawa didn't need to think twice to know what this is. 

" You can be happy that I as an alpha even volunteer to fuck you. You should be happy" the alpha says.

Oikawa then pressed his eyes together and bit into the alphas hand with ALL forces he had. 

"Ah Fuck–! You fucking cunt!" the alpha shouts out.

Oikawa gasped for air as the hand leaves his mouth. He tries to stand up, but his bonded hands make it hard to stand up. Not seconds later his head was punched down into the mattress and he could feel the alphas scent, demanding him into submitting. 

" **Don't you dare do that again Omega"** the alpha said in his alphas voice.

Not even Oikawa could go against the comment and stays still. Oikawa heard a lot about an alphas comment and how the effect an omega so easily, but to experience it now was much worse.

" **you will stay like this or you will regret it. Unterstood?!"** the Alpha ask him with a deep voice and Oikawa nods.

"Good"

Oikawa didn't know what to do. It feels like he can't control his own body. He tries to move, wanting to fight the alpha, but his body just won't react. 

"Ah–" Oikawa shouts out in pain as he felt something entering him. A finger from the size probably. But it was painful.

"N-no please, it- Hurts–!" Oikawa says in protest.

"You shouldn't have fight against me Omega. This is your punishment."

Oikawa could feel himself slowly getting slick and he hated his body for responding to the alpha. He hated himself for being weak. For being an Omega. What he wouldn't give to have gone home with a iwaizumi. 

Oikawa was ripped out of his thoughts as a second finger enters him. "AH–!" Oikawa shouts and bits his lip in pain.

"You should see how slick you are. You really are enjoying this, don't you?" the alpha asks with a smirk close to his ear.

Oikawa shakes his head. "N-no, I - I don't!"

"Oh really. I don't think so"

Oikawa could feel the fingers peeing pushed in and out of him in hard and rough thrust. Oikawa cried out in pain everytime they enter him. Oikawa was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn't thinks straight. He wanted to go home. He cried out the first name that comes to his mind.

"Iwa-ah....Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa cries out and the alpha slaps him, making him cry out in pain.

"Please Iwa-Chan.... Help–" Oikawa cries and the alpha growls.

He grips Oikawas hair and pulled it back, before growling in his ear. 

"Don't you dare cry out that losers name. He is not here our your mate. And besides..... Do you really think that your best friend would come and safe you now. Your the reason why he is angry all the time. He has enough of you. And I don't think he will want an Omega. Like. You! "the alpha says.

Tears stream down Oikawas face. The alpha is right. It's all Oikawas fault for being a shitty Omega. He is always the reason why Iwaizumi is mad about him. Why should he come now and safe him. 

Oikawa feels his head pushed fall onto the mattress. He lies there and stops struggling, letting the alpha do what he wants. It's not worth fighting anymore. Tears drop onto the mattress and he whispers one last time.

"Iwa-Chan.... help me....."

"OIKAWA!"

* * *

"OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi shouts out and looks around the gym.

He sees some balls still lying on the ground and the net is also standing there like at practice. But no Oikawa in sight. Iwaizumi growls. 

"I KNOW YOU HERE OIKAWA!" he shouts. But it still was quiet in the gym.

"Where the fuck is he" Iwaizumi cursed. "OIKA–"

"IWA-CHAN!"

Iwaizumi whips his head at the sound of Oikawas voice. But he sounded distressed. Iwaizumi walks to the one of the storage room. And then he could smell it. Oikawas scent. 

Iwaizumi pushed the door open only to find it locked. He tries again but it doesn't open. 

"Shittykawa open the damn door. This isn't funny!"

"Iwa-Chan please help –"

"You stay quiet understand you bitch" an voice growled.

Iwaizumi stops in stracts. Now he seems to understand why Oikawas scent was so distressed. An alpha was with him but Oikawas scent told him that it was not good.

"Don't worry Oikawa I'll come help you!" Iwaizumi shouts.

He tries to open the door. Kicking, pushing but at first it didn't help. He could here Oikawa cries from inside of the storage room. He could smell Oikawas scent so strong that it seems to kick into his adrenalin. He grabs the door with all force and ripped it open. With three angry and powerful pulls the door rips open and Iwaizumi stops at the sight in front of him. 

The alpha had two finger in the omega and his dick was rutting against his lower back. Oikawas hair was stocking to his forehead, while the alpha sucked at the back of his neck. The said Alpha growled as they were interrupted. 

" **What is it"** he said in a deep growl. He then sees iwaizumi.

"Oh~ what a surprise to see you here Iwaizumi. You don't need to worry, I only help your best friend out here~" the alpha said with a smirk and thrust his fingers into Oikawa again, who cried out in pain.

"Take you filhty fingers away from him, alpha" Iwaizumi growled at him.

The other alpha smirked. "Oh no I'm scared that you as a BETA want to fight me. Please have mercy on me" the other joked.

"I say at one last time: **leave or I'll break you"** iwaizumi growled deeply.

"And what if I don't!?" the other alpha tested.

Iwaizumi huffed before smirking at him. "This!" Iwaizumi shouts before punching the other alpha in the face.

"Fuck –you little –" the other alpha didn't have enough time to react, before he was pinnind to the ground. Iwaizumi breath hot in his ears.

" **Dont you dare touch the omega again"** Iwaizumi growled into his ear. The other alpha was shocked as he hear dthe BETA using an alphas comment voice.

"F-fine I'll go–" the alpha said as he was overwhelmed by the scent the beta let out. The other alpha was demanding to submit to the other.

Iwaizumi then let the alpha go. The alpha looked at him before running away, leaving him and Oikawa alone. 

"Iwa-Chan....?" Oikawa asks quietly. Iwaizumi turned around and Oikawa whines.

The scent from a iwaizumi was almost like and alpha, but there was something so much stronger in it. Oikawa was demanding into submitting to his friends, without using an alphas comment on him.

Iwaizumi walks over and unties Oikawas hands. The just dropped onto the mattress next to the omega body. 

"Are you alright, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa nods and swallows heavy. "why are you.... here... I thought, you would be home...." Oikawa says in a weak and shaking voice.

"Your mom called me and I went to look for you. But...." Iwaizumi paused and looked at the Omega in front of him "... I didn't know that this would happen" he said.

Oikawa haves him a shaky smile before he cries out in pain. Iwaizumi I turns Oikawa around, making him lying on his back. The touch of a Iwaizumi made Oikawa whine.

"What's wrong, Tooru please what–"

"M-my heat–"

"What?!" Iwaizumi asks breathing heavily as the scent of Oikawa grew heavier every second.

"My heat! You–you triggered my heat Hajime" Oikawa whines out and Iwaizumi stares at him with wide eyes.

"What–but I'm not, I'm not an alpha–"

"You are an Alpha Hajime! Only and alpha can, can trigger an omegas heat!" Oikawa says and licks his lips.

Iwaizumi steps back and puts his face into his hands. How could he be an alpha. He thought he was an beta. But now, him. An alpha. And worst of all he triggered his best friends heat. Great job Hajime. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt hands pulling his hands out of his face. He stares at Oikawa in front of him.

"P-please Iwa–hajime..." Oikawa moans at him. Iwaizumi could feel his heart beating faster at the sound of his first name.

"I want you, alpha..... Please help me–" Oikawa begs and starts to grind his hard cock on Iwaizumi thigh.

"Oikawa I–" he starts but was stopped as Oikawa starts sucking on his neck and pulling at his shirt.

"Please Alpha, only you.... Only wnat you as my alpha, hajime" Oikawa moans.

Iwaizumi then closed his eyes and pushed Oikawa back. Oikawa whines as he felt onto the ground. Was he not good enough for his alpha. Oikawa puts his hands out like a small child and whines out. 

"Please–hajime, I want –"

"Stop!" Iwaizumi shouts and looks at Oikawa.

"What makes you think I want to be your mate, I'm not an alpha I can't, it's not –" Iwaizumi sucks in a breath.

"No matter what...." Oikawa began with hard breaths. Iwaizumi looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"No matter if you were a beta.... Or an alpha, i–I always wanted you Haji.... Only you"

"But, what can I give you?" Iwaizumi asks. He was not a good mate for Oikawa. He had nothing that is good about him.

"It was always us Hajime. Me as your Omega...." Oikawa says and stands up, to bend over the mattress to present himself to Iwaizumi. "and you.... As my alpha"

Iwaizumi swallows as he saw the slick hole of the omega. Begging to be taking. Begging to be filled with seed. From him. His. Alpha. 

Something in Iwaizumi must have clicked because his body movers on his own. He dropped onto his knees and sucked at the slcik hole of Oikawa. 

"Oh yes, god–hajime yesyes, please...." Oikawa moaned out.

The alpha sucked on the hole tasting the Omeag in his tongue. He had never tasting something like this before. He then starts to fuck the Omega with his tongue. The Omega cried out and crawled at the mattress, rocking back onto the alphas tongue. 

"A-alpha.... So gooood~" Oikawa moaned and Iwaizumi growled. His grip thighten around the Omegas thighs, leaving mark's on him.

Not seconds later the alpha felt Oikawa thighten around his tongue and coming onto the mattress and stomach. "Ah... Hajime...."Oikawa moaned out. 

Iwaizumi sucked before pulling out with a nasty noise. Then he stood up and watched Oikawa drooling into the mattress, looking satisfied. But the sight made Iwaizumi see red. 

He gripped the Omegas waist and turned him around. He then kicked up the come on from the stomach, licking up until he finds a nipple and sucks on it. The Omeage grippers his hair, making the alpha growl, and cried out. 

"Ah no, please..... To much, Alpha..." Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi chuckles against his nipple, before pulling off. 

He then grabbed Oikawas was putting his forehead against the Omegas. The started at each other before Iwaizumi looked down at the lips of Oikawa, before meeting his eyes. 

Oikawa smiled softly at him. "You can have me.... Hajime" he says with a quiet voice. That was all the alpha needed before he pushed his lips against the Omegas. 

The kiss was soft and gently, almost unnoticed, but then the alpha pushed against his mouth, pushing his tongue against the others mouth, telling him to open up. 

Oikawa opens his mouth and moaned at the feeling of there tongues against each others. Of course the alpha won the battle of dominance, licking in the Omegas mouth, exploring every sentimeter of it. 

The moaned into each other mouth until the alpha was satisfied an pulled off, a string of Salvia conecting them. 

He them claimed the Omegas neck, sucking and it eagerly. Oikawa cried out, turning his neck to give the alpha more freedom. After the alpha left several marks he kissed the Omegas body down until he was at his already half hard dick. Iwaizumi gave it a soft kiss and the Omeaga mewled at the action. 

Oikawa then grabbed one of the alphas hand and brings it up to suck on his fingers. The alpha growled at the action. The Omega sucked on them lick they were the alphas fat cock. He then pulled them of when they are nice and wet. 

Iwaizumi then lays his fingers at the slick hole, already dripping, ready to be taken. Out of the state Iwaizumi looks up. Oikawa nodded, telling him that he's ready. 

Iwaizumi then pushed two fingers at on time inside of the Omega. 

"Ah–God...." Oikawa groaned. Iwaizumi pushed until the two fingers were fully inside, waiting for Oikawa to edjust to them. 

When he felt Oikawa begin to rocking on them he pulled them out, leaving the tip in, then pushed back completely inside. The Omegas back arched. 

"Ah–yes more.... Please - more alpha...!" Oikawa moaned. 

The Alpha complete the wish, thrusting his fingers in and out. After a while he added t a third finger. The omega clechned around them. Iwaizumi wondered how it would feel with his dick inside. 

"Please, Haji–I need more, please give me...." Oikawa moaned out sweetly. And who would say no to him. 

Iwaizumi took Oikawas leaking cock into his mouth, taking him deeply. The omega keened and more slick came out off his hole. The alpha continued to thrust his fingers in and out, in time with pulling his cock out of his mouth before taking him in again. 

It didn't take long for the omega to come again, deeply into the alpha throat, moanly the alphas name loudly. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out and cleaned his mouth with the back if his hand. 

He then pulled down his trousers and boxers. Exposing his hard dick, leaking precum and ready to fuck into the omega. 

Oikawa looks down and his eyes widen at the sight of the alphas dick. It's so _thick_ he scared that it could break him in a half, but he wanted it now, more then anything else. 

IIwaizumi seemed to notice him staring and smirked at him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

"Like what you see" he asks with a smirk. 

Oikawa huffed. "Better use it to work" 

Iwaizumi spit into one hand, pumping his cock to make it slick for the Omega, that it wouldn't hurt that much. He groaned at the friction before he position his dick at the omegas hole. 

Iwaizumi leans down into Oikawa, so there chest are touching. Oikawa gasped as his sensitive cock rubs at the alphas abs. Iwaizumi kissed him softly. 

"Are you sure?" he asks. Oikawa puts both his arms around his neck and wraps both of his legs around the alpahs hips. He kissed him gently. "I'm always sure with you hajime, so please...." he says and licks the alphas ear. "fuck me..." he whisper and iwaizumi growls. 

He then slowly pushed into the omega. Oikawa groaned out in pain and pleasure. He let his head drop back and closed his eyes, breathing through his teeths. Iwaizumi drops his head into the crook of the neck from the Omega kissing him gently. 

He paused halfway, to give him time to adjust. Oikawa gave him an Okey to push the rest inside. The stretch is unbelievable. Oikawa remembers from his omega class what the teacher told them. _The first time is always just stretching but you get used to it after more times._

When Iwaizumi was fully seated inside of the omega the both groaned at the contact. Oikawa was breathing heavy. The alpha noticed that and ran a hand through his hair, scenting his neck softly, trying to calm him down. After a while Oikawa was getting used to the size and calmed down a little. 

Iwaizumi them pulled out slowly before thrusting inside again. Oikawa felt his air being punched out of him. Even though the alpha used small thrust it was still an unbelievable feeling. But it was not enough. 

"Alpha.... More, please...." Oikawa moaned. Iwaizumi took the sight and pulled out more and more, thrusting harder and faster into the omega. 

After a while he started to fuck the omega hard. The mattresses were rocking with them. Skin on skin was slapping hard, Oikawa knows that it would leave marks on the back of his tighs with how rough the alpha was. He wasn't going to be able to sit down tomorrow. 

"fuck, you feel..... So good Tooru,...." The alpha growled at him. 

"You too, hajime–God Ah.... Fuck faster, harder.... Please!" Oikawa moaned out. 

Iwaizumi was going as hard and fast as he can, trying to give the omega what he needs. The omega was crawling at his back, leaving angry red marks. Oikawa then felt something inside of him, grewing bigger and bigger. _A knot._

" Ha-ha.... Hajime! You–your knot please!" Oikawas inner omega was begging for it. 

The sentence made Iwaizumi pause inside of him. Oikawa whined at the lost of the friction. 

"No please.... Why-why would you stop?!" Oikawa cried out. 

"I-I never.... I'm can't–I mean I was a beta and now.... I'm not sure how to–" Iwaizumi was stopped as Oikawa kissed him. 

Iwaizumi relaxed into the kiss before Oikawa broke it. "I know.... But you are an alpha, I don't know either but... You knot, please!" Oikawa gasped at the end. 

"But if I knot you, I–we will be mated...?"

"Dont you want me as your mate?" Oikawa asks and looks with sad eyes at Iwaizumi. Oikawa smell turned and Iwaizumi knows he is sad. 

"No I'm just.... I don't want you to regret it"

"You are the only one I always wanted so please, knot me alpha.... Mount me!" Oikawa demanded. 

Iwaizumis inner alpha growled and he started to thrust into the omega again. Oikawa moaned out the alphas name while iwaizumi cursed. He put one hand around the omegas cock, pumping it into rhythm to his thrust. It didn't take long for the Omega to come for the third time. He arched his back, eyes rolling into the back of his head, spilling all over the both of them. 

"Hajime~!" Oikawa moaned. 

Iwaizumi then puts both hands on his waist and fucks into him faster. He then could feel the knot forming, catching inside of Oikawa. With 4 last sloppy hard thurts he put his knot into Oikawa and bite his neck, hard. A mating bite. 

" Tooru...." he growled out and fucket himself into Oikawa through his orgasm. He then stayed still. He cat he'd his breath and looks up to see Oikawa.

Completely fucked out of this world. Breathing hard and sweating. Iwaizumi brushed the hair out of his face to look at the Omegas face. 

"Hey Tooru, are you alright....?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa turns his head, which feels heavy, at Iwaizumi and gave him a smile. 

"I love you... Hajime..." Oikawa says before his eyes fell shut and the world becomes black. 

* * *

Oikawa wock up by the sun hitting his eyes. Oikawa groaned and cracked his eyes open. He the wants to turn around put his hip protests. Oikawa hissed in pain, then heard the door open.

He turns his head only to his. Hajime. He then sees the marks on his neck. And just like that he remembers, last night in the storage room. Iwaizumi walks over to him, a frown on his face.

Thousands thoughts are running through Oikawas mind. Would iwaizumi hate him. Would he hit him. He didn't know but he closed his eyes ready for an impact but.... He felt arms embracing him. 

"Hey tooru, everything's alright" Iwaizumi says and kissed his neck softly.

Oikawa couldn't proceed what was happening. He only noticed when Iwaizumi pulls away and brushing tears out of his face that he was crying. 

"Ha-hajime im–I'm sorry...." was all he could say before he sobs loudly. Iwaizumi frowns.

"What are you sorry about?"

"About what happens yesterday. I–I wasn't thinking and now you have to deal with me and I always will love you no matter what but please don't hate me of what–"

"Woah woah woah, slow down would you." Iwaizumi laughs out. Oikawa flares at him. How could he laugh at him!

"First of all, I don't hate you. The situation yesterday it was for both of us a surprise but..." Oikawa looks at him with hopeful eyes" I don't regret it. Because I love you. And I want to be your mate for the rest of my life" Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa sobs and new tears rush done his face. Iwaizumi holds him tightly. Oikawa sobs into his neck, never wanting to let go. "I love you too Hajime!" 

Oikawa then pulls back suddenly.

"But what is about you being an alpha... We all thought you–"

"I am an alpha, yeah it was also surprising for me."

"How do you know?"

"I went to the doctor with my mom in the morning. And... Well they doctor said that I presented as an alpha just now because I'm a pack leader alpha." Iwaizumi said an rubbed the back of the neck, which was turning red slowly.

"pack leader? What does that mean?" Oikawa asked innocent.

"Well it says that I'm naturally more possessive and protective over my mate, in this case it's you." Iwaizumi says shyly.

"Oh" Oikawa says and his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah and... My ruts and my k-knots are more intense then by normal alphas. You could say that pack leader are like a boss of a gang, you know?!" Iwaizumi says to Oikawa.

"Well then..." Oikawa says.

"I also told the teachers about the accident yesterday" Iwaizumi says.

"What!" Oikawa shouts and sits up, hissing from the pain in his hips. "what... Did you told them... Everything?" Oikawa says turning red from embarrassment.

"No not in dital but I told them about the student and that he tried to have sex with you, but he was Only kicked out from schools. If I see that Asshole again I break his neck!" Iwaizumi growls.

"Well good to knoe that I have a strong alpha to protect me from others~" Oikawa says with a singing voice.

"You bet" Iwaizumi huffs. Oikawa hits him playfully in the arm.

"But we also need to explain it to the other. I bet makki and mattsun will never life us down with that" Iwaizumi says.

"That's alright. At least I have you know Iwa-Chan" Oikawa says and hugs Iwaizumi arms.

Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I'm glad I also finally have you" 


End file.
